


Ботинки

by Riakon



Series: Alloy [9]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24107749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: «Потому что нельзя пойти за ботинками и вернуться без них!» — Роберт почти горд тем, насколько может быть настойчивым, пускай именно это и в состоянии вывести и без того крайне болезненно относящегося к поиску обуви Троя из себя.Вот Гэвин, прохвост, всегда сливается с долгого и нудного таскания по магазинам, обещая, что приготовить нечто потрясное, найдёт семейный фильм и вообще будет готов заласкать обоих добытчиков изо всех сил, если те только вернуться с парой ботинок, которые хотя бы просто могут налезть на их домашнего лейтенанта.
Relationships: Captain Allen/Gavin Reed/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Alloy [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571488
Kudos: 5





	Ботинки

**Author's Note:**

> Вас интересует что будет дальше? Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3/status/1256982256813563907
> 
> Где такое пишут онлайн и без регистрации по гейским вторникам:  
> https://www.twitch.tv/riakon7

— Хера с два я тебе позволю ещё раз вытащить меня на это дерьмо, — голос Троя ощущается раскатисто-глухо, и, пожалуй, если бы Роб не был настолько взбешён, то он бы даже посчитал, что это звучит, по меньшей мере, сексуально.

О чём-то подобном в сторону секса он вообще старается не думать, предпочитая всем вариантам нечто среднее, в котором можно будет как хорошенько оттянуться в постели, так и уткнуться носом в ключицу, или отвесить подзатыльник, вместе с этим ощущая как внутри что-то рвётся от сумасшедшей, невероятной нежности.

Вот только после покупки долбанных ботинок всё, чего ему хочется — убивать, и делать это со всей возможной жестокостью, которую дозволяет инструкция.

«Никак не дозволяет», — приходится напоминать себе и цыкать сквозь зубы едва слышно, но, его смешок, конечно Трой принимает на свой счёт.

Можно было бы и догадаться — уставший, откровенно заебавшийся Гринуэй всегда переходит в режим пассивной агрессии если дело связано с обувными магазинами и необходимостью в покупке новой пары.

— Нихера смешного, — рычит он, сужая светлые глаза и Роб молчаливо отмахивается, прекрасно зная что по его резким жестам и без того понятно — они с Троем в совершенно одинаковом настроении, просто тот может позволить себе столь экспрессивно выразить негодование по поводу занудства капитана в поисках ему нормальной обуви, а вот сам Роб такую роскошь себе позволить совсем не может.

Нет, конечно, ответить сарказмом на сарказм, рассказать, что Трой ведёт себя как маленькая обиженная девочка, напомнить о том куда именно велел отправиться ему лейтенант с предложением посидеть дома и дождаться, пока курьеры привезут все соответствующие размерам модели, вообще не трудно. Трудно будет потом, когда этот пышущий ненавистью шкаф не сумеет найти даже крохи терпения, чтобы вспомнить — у чужого участка лучше потасовку не устраивать.

— Ботинки же купили, — наконец, парирует Роб, подозревая — ещё пара таких комментариев, и ему всё же придётся уворачиваться от невероятно длинных рук, неизменно пытающихся сомкнуться у него на глотке. 

Они, конечно, оба в курсе, что драться посреди улицы Трой не станет — до тех пор, конечно, пока он вообще помнит о том, что они не дома, но ведь они уже во дворе, и осталось только пройти десяток метров, подняться на лифте и всё. Впрочем, как не единожды показала практика — опыт бьёт и рост и вес, ведь как бы ни старался Трой по-настоящему задеть его — что дома, будучи по-настоящему взбешённым, что, куда чаще, на ринге, а то, сколько времени Роб проводит в настоящих драках с непредсказуемыми в своих жестах людьми, конечно, не одолеет подготовка человека выше и массивнее его.

А оказаться побитым человеком на голову ниже, танцующего на границе с недовесом должно быть особенно противно для такого гордеца.

— В другой раз сам пойдёшь покупать их, — фыркает Трой, и по тому как сильно напрягаются его плечи, становится ясно, что лезть на бочку не стоит, — иначе я тебе эти чёртовы ботинки в глотку запихаю вместе с твоим невъебенным списком магазинов где может быть мой «пятьдесятпоследний» размер!

Проглотить напоминание о том, что можно было вообще никуда не ходить сегодня даже проще, чем в тот раз, и это неожиданно вдохновляет.

— В прошлый раз обещал в задницу, — хмыкает Роб довольно язвительно, просто потому что не может удержаться. Скользить можно не только по грани веса, но и человеческого терпения, ставя вполне законные эксперименты над окружающими.

На работе приходится постоянно ограничивать не только в подобных комментариях, но и даже в мыслях, которые могут к ним привести, потому что напряжённые парни вполне в состоянии неправильно трактовать выражение лица своего капитана, а ему свара вместо нормально сработавшейся группы отнюдь не нужна.

И, всё-таки это не может удержать Роба от того, чтобы не подколоть близкого во всех смыслах человека тем, что раз от раза, несмотря на обещание запихать куда-то ботинки и списки, а они всё равно идут домой вместе с парой обуви.

Сколько часов не пришлось бы таскаться по обувным, в попытке найти нечто способное налезть на ласты, которые у Троя вместо ног, и что не выглядит как плод любви картонной коробки с кожаным мешком.

«Потому что нельзя пойти за ботинками и вернуться без них!» — Роберт почти горд тем, насколько может быть настойчивым, пускай именно это и в состоянии вывести и без того крайне болезненно относящегося к поиску обуви Троя из себя.

Вот Гэвин, прохвост, всегда сливается с долгого и нудного таскания по магазинам, обещая, что приготовить нечто потрясное, найдёт семейный фильм и вообще будет готов заласкать обоих добытчиков изо всех сил, если те только вернуться с парой ботинок, которые хотя бы просто могут налезть на их домашнего лейтенанта.

«В другой раз отправлю этих идиотов вместе», — эта мысль уже традиция, и Роб чуть качает головой из стороны в сторону, едва заметно улыбаясь. Воплотить её в жизнь было бы слишком жестоко, но если такой цирк продолжится, разве у него будет выход?

— Да не вопрос, — мгновенно ориентируется Трой, едва они заходят в лифт и только из-за тесного и узкого пространства с лёгкостью успевает вжать Роба в стену до того, как тот успевает увернуться.

Потасовка завязывается мгновенно, и коробка с обувью становится её главным фигурантом, ведь острый край быстро прилетает куда-то в живот, но это совсем не сбивает с Троя желания выяснить кто из них главный.

В который раз.

Пожалуй, с тех самых пор как Роб впервые разделся перед ними обоими — не только Гэвине, но и Трое, их противостояние за первенство стало чуть спокойнее. Не то чтобы Роб вообще пытался доказать что он тут альфа-самец, нет, разумеется, как и сам Трой, но время от времени стычки всё равно происходили.

Кто решает что заказывать на ужин, кто выбирает фильм "на посмотреть", кто планирует куда поставить новый диван и покупать ли его вообще — бытовые мелочи и вопросы, что обычно пары решают тем, что договариваются, у них принято выяснять распределяя иерархию, и та, которую когда-то определил родной отдел в семье вообще никак не работает.

Вот и сейчас лифт открывается с мелодичным звоном, позволяя двум мужчинам вывалиться в небольшой коридор и продолжить пытаться задеть друг друга уже перед дверью в узком пространстве лестничного пролёта.

— И какого хера вы делаете?! — голос Гэвина не в состоянии привести их в чувство, но вот его рука — сильная, беспощадно уверенная, перехватившая Роба за шкирку и затащившая в дом — вполне.

Хотя бы на миг, пока тот соображает что произошло и проклинает их разницу в весе, из-за которой куда более массивный Гэвин решает подобные моменты вот так — примитивно и действенно. — Сейчас соседи копов вызовут и завтра нас будет стремать весь отдел.

— Ты хотел ботинки, так чего же, — глухое рычание продирает Роба поверх адреналина, разгоняющего кровь, заставляющего щёки гореть так, что он чувствует, кажется, все сосуды и то, как становится горячо губам.

Роб прекрасно знает, как работает человеческий мозг и понимает при чём тут возбуждение, но всё-таки ощущать его каждый раз непривычно, если партнёр по такого вида танцам Гэвин или Трой. И хрена с два катящееся раскалённым комом по телу судорога желания заставит его уступить, подчиниться, когда Роб с лёгкостью уворачивается от Гэвина, стремящегося ему на перехват.

Хитрость в том, что из-за долбанного веса, которые набрать может быть большой проблемой, если все калории уходят на обогрев, всегда, когда они дерутся он под весом накладок, сдерживающих, придавливающих, имитирующих неприятную тяжесть бронежилета — или просто в тактической броне, для максимальной симуляции рабочих условий. А это слишком часто становится причиной того, что оба его любовника, похоже, забывают — роста в Роберте столько же, сколько и в Гэвине, а веса и того меньше.

Это, разумеется, не мешает ему заваливать на татами или маты — в зависимости от вида порта — куда более высокого Троя, который, вдобавок ко всему, ещё и ощутимо тяжелее него.

Даже разрыв в пять кило может иметь решающее значение, а уж больше...

— Сумеешь достать? — фыркает Роб, чуть задыхаясь, стараясь наполнять лёгкие мелкими, поверхностными толчками, одновременно с этим, пытаясь обуздать внутреннее напряжение.

Если бы ребята привыкли к его обычному виду и в моментах схватки, то уворачиваться было бы сложнее, вот только каждый их них забывает — тактическая броня вещь настолько массивная, что добавляет ему и ширины плеч и визуального веса. Фактического — не особо, а потому проще забыть о том, что в гражданской форме он скорее скользкий и юркий, чем тяжёлый и неуправляемый.

— Хватит, — Гэвин ещё пытается вмешаться, и их драку, вот только даже из ситуации где двое на одного Роб привык выбираться с минимальными потерями.

Что-то идёт не так — чёртов засранец Гэвин опять забыл убрать свои дурацкие гири из-под ног, а увлёкшийся Роб, не ожидавший, что на полу вообще хоть что-то могло валяться там, куда он ступает, шипит — круглый и холодный край постёгивает его двигаться быстрее, но от этого и особенно легко сделать ошибку, оказавшись одновременно зажатым между пышущим яростью Троем, глядящем на него сверху вниз потемневшими от испытываемых эмоций глазами и Гэвином, который мгновенно ориентируясь перехватывает его за руки, не позволяя вмазать никому из них, даже если особенно захочется.

Робу и хочется ведь чёрт побери, они выбирали эти тупые проклятые ботинки столько долбанного времени, что можно было бы просто поблагодарить хотя бы за компанию, а не вставать в позу оскорблённой невинности заявляя, что Роберт морит несчастного лейтенанта голодом в утеху собственному перфекционизму.

«Это называется заботой, кретин ты недоразвитый», — очень хотелось сказать Роберту, но тогда, они разодрались бы прямо там, в торговом центре, и итог был бы ровно тот же самый, как и предупреждал Гэвин — отправка в участок, потешающиеся сослуживцы.

Впрочем, над Робом бы ни один из его парней не посмел бы посмеяться — не в лицо, по крайней мере. А то, что творится за спиной, пока он не видит и дело касается только его собственной репутации Роберта как-то не очень-то и волнует.

Совсем другой вопрос, что такие голословные обвинения, не подкреплённые ничем, кроме эмоций, раздражают, напоминая о когда-то утраченном доверии между ними, о разрыве связи если не близких людей, то друзей как минимум.

И ни единого чёртового факта, в доказательство жестокого обращения с Троем Гринуэем нет, кто бы там чего не говорил.

— Так что тебе запихать их в глотку или в задницу? — ухмыляется Трой, полагая, что Роб не сможет сделать буквально ничего, если у него будут ограничены руки. Разница в росте пока что на его стороне, но злить капитана специального отряда назначения глупо, даже если ты выше и тяжелее.

Просто потому, что половина тех, кого задерживает Роберт с ребятами могут похвастаться более внушительными данными, чем Трой.

— Хватит, — тон Гэвина становится несколько жёстче, но их уже не остановить — не в буквальном, конечно, смысле.

Просто потому что Роберт не без упоения разыгрывает привычную по татами лейтенанту схему — жестко ударить своей ногой по чужой, и, после, ею же ткнуть под коленную чашечку, пока противник не успел сориентироваться и сделать хоть что-то.

Шипение и рычание перемежаются вместе, и пятерня Троя оказывается в волосах, но Гэвин уже не даёт торнуть Роба о стену затылком, заявляя, наконец, со всей властностью, на которую, похоже, только способен:

— А ну хватит оба! Идиоты! — его тон пробирает Роба так же, и он пытается стряхнуть с себя наваждение, однако не выходит толком ничего — от зашкаливающего адреналина он словно под наркотиками, где слишком просто сносит в эмоции и слишком слабый самоконтроль.

Рука в волосах сжимает до чёртовой боли, но это тоже нихера не помогает взять себя в руки и сбросить злость и обиду за обвинения в преступлении, которого Роб не совершал. Последней в нём больше всего — как вообще Трой мог подумать, что весь поход по магазинам, ради которого Роберт вытащил себя в законный выходной задумывался им как очередной акт «давайте поиздеваемся над лейтенантом Гринуэем»? 

Чем он вообще мог заслужить подобное отношение со стороны человека, которого довольно долго считал своим другом, практически братом по оружию, и, пускай тот им и не стал, а они рассорились на несколько лет, но всё же начали потом с нового листа? 

Так несправедливо, что от этого хочется ударить грёбаного засранца ещё сильнее, а вместо — уверенная хватка в волосах заставляет наклониться, подчиниться уверенности Троя и его рычаще-раскатистому голосу, когда тот ухмыляется:

— Поймал, — разница в росте, покорная поза, в которой Роб склоняется перед победителем — тешит ли это сейчас эго Троя? Наверняка.

«Выход есть из любой ситуации», — ещё один пункт в личном списке Роберта Аллена, того самого, который Трой меньше часа назад грозился запихать ему в глотку. Или это было в прошлый раз? Впрочем, после каждого похода за ботинками что-то такое да случается, и стоило бы уже пообвыкнуться, но Трой всегда находит чем его задеть.

И, несмотря на это Роб точно знает что нужно сделать, чтобы выйти победителем сейчас. Он поступает совершенно подло, грязно, нечестно, но приятно — позволяя себе расслабиться, наклониться ниже, выпячивая задницу, и прижимается щекой к паху Троя, притирается, чувствуя под гладко выбритой кожей щеки, что не только на него долбанные драки действуют как умеренная доза афродизиака.

Кулак в волосах тянет жёстко, не давая отстраниться, а на тонких губах играет ухмылка, подбадривающая — доделывай уже то, что начал. Роб хмыкает, изгибая губы и чувствуя как жар в крови трансформируется из возбуждения в адреналин и обратно. Это тоже война, просто другая, тоже схватка, где можно стать как победителем, так и проигравшим,

Ухватить язычок на штанах зубами и потянуть вниз, слыша горячий выдох Гэва, у которого явно гортань свело от увиденного: «блять, что же ты...»

Роб точно знает «что» — и не только он. Они втроём прекрасно знают и что и как, и то, как пальцы Гэвина напрягаются, чуть дрожат от нетерпения и остроты увиденного, и то, как Трой ловит каждый выход, который только может исторгнуть Роб, да и сам Роберт умирает внутри от того как к заднице пахом притирается Гэвин, и насколько шершавая и грубая ткань у выбранных им самим же когда-то штанов.

«Если бы знал — брал бы мягче», — безмолвно сетует он, ровно до того момента, как Трой не проводит подушечкой большого пальца по его губам, и те открываются быстрее, чем Роб вообще успевает осознать, что с ним происходит.

— Так всё-таки рот? — добавляет Трой и Роб неприятно показывает зубы, давая самый ясный намёк на то, что так шутить явно не стоит — не с тем, чьи зубы так близко к твоему члену.

— Найди только список, — соглашается он, потираясь подбородком о пах и не переставая глядеть на Троя снизу вверх, но в его взгляде нет и тени подчинения, которые заставляет смотреть на сжимающего его пряди в кулаке как на бога.

Пояс на брюках слабнет, ремень сбрякивает пряжкой, отправляясь куда-то на пол, а шустрые пальцы Гэвина скользят между ягодиц, когда тот признаётся:

— Никак не привыкну что ты такой... — потерянное слово звучит искренне, без фальши, и Роб, имея примерно сотню тысяч вариантов того, как стоит закончить это предложение, не выбирает ни один из них, да и Трой тоже не вмешивается.

Сейчас тишина предполагает, что Гэвин договорит, и тот тушуется, как всегда, когда речь заходит о чём-то по-настоящему для него важном, а умение спиздеть любую глупость подводит его, вынуждая искать синоним куда тщательнее, чем в рабочих отчётах.

— Хрупкий, — наконец заканчивает он, и получает сдвоенную насмешку от обоих своих любовников. 

Роберт себя таковым не считает, да и никогда не считал, пускай всегда немного не вписывался в весовую норму члена отряда быстрого реагирования. О том, почему усмехается Трой можно только догадываться, но согласные ноты, чей отзвук касается голоса дают ясно понять — речь, конечно, не о том же самом.

— Хрупкий и доёбистый, — добавляет Трой, подтверждая догадку Роба по поводу происхождения его реакции.

Руки Гэвин отпускает, явно чувствуя то, как изменилось настроение между ними тремя. Трой всё ещё хочет спустить пар, преобразовав собственное негодование в секс, а Роб по-прежнему зол и обижен, но готов пойти на применение из-за того, какими именно тактильным ощущениями его сейчас одаривают.

Нет, держать их больше точно не надо, тут самое главное — не дать увлечься, когда пальцы Роба быстро расстёгивают ширинку, впуская штаны с трусами и стреноживая на месте так, что тот не сможет убежать даже если очень и очень захочет. Или, когда щедро выжав смазки из тюбика и растирая её между ягодиц Роба не дать ему толкнуться на пальцы, чтобы только почувствовать больше, уверенней, так, чтобы после сил не осталось на дурацкую трясучку, что и привела их в это положение.

Гэв справится — в этом Роберт даже не сомневается, несмотря на то, что будучи самым младшим из них тот умел проёбываться так же, словно все они одного возраста.

Можно отпустить себя, позволить себе куда больше, чем обычно в такой ситуации, и беззастенчиво открыв рот принять горячий и терпкий член троя на язык. Пятерня заставляет брать глубже, и Роберт не против. В обычное время за вот такие выкрутасы он показал бы зубы просто как знак предупреждения — не надо ограничивать в способах действия.

Или прижаться задницей к скользящему между ягодиц члену Гэвина, сжимая их, чувствуя его так особенно остро, и ловя кайф не меньший, чем от проникновения. Может быть позже, если они всё ещё будут увлечены сексом в долбаный выходной, практически полностью убитый на дурацкую пару ботинок, из-за которых они чуть не рассорились — опять.

И даже позволить двигаться не синхронно, заставляя то толкаться навстречу скользящему между ягодиц члену, сходя с ума постепенно от того, как он потирается о влажный сфинктер и иногда по-сучему прижимается обжигающей головкой к не растянутому, неподготовленному входу, скорее пугая, дразнясь, чем с реальным намерением натянуть вот прямо так, то к горячему, рельефному члену, уверенно посылаемому бёдрами дальше в рот, глубже, но без фанатизма — просто ускоряя уже имеющиеся фрикции.

— Сейчас... Сейчас... Сейчас... — Гэвин бормочет, мямлит, теряя свою самоуверенность — как и каждый раз, когда он даже минимально над Робертом, так и не посмев привыкнуть к этой ситуации, пускай и храбрясь изо всех сил.

— Приласкай себя, — велит Трой, и Роб починяется с особенной охотой, зная — Гэвин будет смотреть внимательно, а сам Трой, сконцентрированный скорее на звуках точно поймает короткую вибрацию задушенного стона.

Ладонь ложится на горячую плоть, едва Гэвин убирает собственную, а заодно становится вполне ощутимо то, как Гэвин растягивает ягодицы в стороны, чтобы полюбоваться всем происходящим, не стесняясь в долбанных комментариях.

— Такое чувство, будто ты изнемогаешь... Ты хочешь, да, Роб? — задыхающиеся звуки перетряхивают Троя быстрее, чем самого Роба, и когда Гэв кончает, так и не дождавшись ответа, Трой следует за ним спустя всего какие-то жалкие полминуты.

Горячее семя заполнившее рот Роб проглатывает, даже не подумав стесняться этого акта — он прекрасно знает, что после именно Гэвин притянет его к себе, продолжая вжиматься всё так же, со спины, и станет вылизывать рот до тех пор, пока вкус семени Троя не кончится, пропадая совсем. А в это время на коленях перед ним окажется уже сам Трой, как яркая иллюстрация того, что далеко не всегда нужно быть сверху, чтобы выйти из ситуации победителем. 

И обязательно закончит между сладких нежных губ действо, начатое рукой Роберта.

— Вашу мать, — бормочет он, едва каждая мышца расслабляется в посторгазменной неге, и можно даже всем троим доползти до дивана и придвинуть к себе разнос с китайской едой и напитками, заботливо выставленными оставшимся дома Гэвином и предполагающим, что после того, как они сходят в свой крестовый поход за ботинками для Троя кого-то точно нужно будет утешить. — Никогда не говори, что я нарочно морю тебя голодом. Никогда.

Эти слова не должны были у него сорваться с языка, но и откладывать проблему в долгий ящик Роберт считает таким себе решением, так что куда проще вывалить всё и сразу на своих несчастных любовников.

— Не задавай тупых вопросов о том буду ли я есть, если ты до этого таскал меня четыре часа по долбаным магазинам, — соглашается Трой, позволяя Гэвину устроиться между ними, занимая привычное место.

— Не ругайтесь, когда идёте за ботинками? — предлагает Гэвин, переводя взгляд с одного на другого, и снова его словам вторит двойной смешок, потому что только Гэв может просить о невозможном с таким серьёзным лицом. — Или, хотя бы, терпите до дома. И помните — главное то, что вы всё-таки купили ботинки.

Роб уверен, что Гэвин ошибается, и самое значимое совсем не то, что они их купили, а осознание — Трою есть в чём ходить по осени, пускай даже его новая пара ботинок валяется где-то там, в коридоре.

В светлой коробке с помятым краем — таким же, как и у предыдущих трёх.


End file.
